Dork Meets Dork
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: Bailey Rodriguez just moved to Westchester Country Day and so far Mackenzie actually likes Bailey enough to make her a CCP. Then she befriend Nikki! See what happends in Dork Meets Dork! Read and Review!
1. The New Girl

_Hey guys! The other day I looked up Dork Diaries on Fanfiction hoping to see tons of stories, but guess what there weren't that many! So I've decided maybe I should write one for you guys! The first one to review will get a sneak peek of my next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Note: Nikki's POV is in the past and Bailey's is in the present. _

**Nikki: **_Bailey I think you should do the disclaimer._

**Bailey: **_No I think you should._

**Mackenzie: **Move out of the Dorks I think Moi should do it. Which btw means me.

**Bailey: **Whatevs I don't want a diva doing it so me and Nikki are both going to do it.

**Nikki and Bailey: **_DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DORK DIARIES!_

**Mackenzie: **I'll get back at you two later. You better watch your backs.

**Leo: **Oh hot chicks in one room.

**Bailey: **You're in the wrong story Leo.

**Leo: **Oops. Then I'm outta here. Peace out.

* * *

**1. The New Girl**

_Nikki's POV_

Oh My God! I was walking through the hallway today to go get books out of my locker when I saw Brandon flirting with the new girl! I was so mad I could spit! I'm clearly not jealous! I mean how juvenile would that be? I decided to walk up to them so I can give them a piece of my mind!

"Hey Brandon," I said nonchalantly.

"Hey Nikki! Have you met Bailey yet?"

"No I haven't!" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Oh well" He turned so I can see her more clearly. She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a cropped white t-shirt with a peace sign in the middle. She was also wearing pre-ripped dark blue shorts, and coral reef Vans they were same color as her freshly painted nails. She looks kind of normal, I guess.

Brandon stuck out his hand and said "Bailey Rodriguez, meet Nikki Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you, Nikki."

Bailey stuck out her hand. She seems nice, but she also seems like she would be friends with a girl like MACKENZIE HOLLISTER! I decided I should shake her hand since that would be the nice thing to do.

"Nice to meet you too Bailey." I try to put on my best fake smile.

"Well um...I have to go. See you in first period Bailey." he winked at Bailey. Oh my gosh, he winked at Bailey!

"See ya lates Brandon." She doesn't even see that Brandon winked at her!

"Is it alright if you show me around school because I'm still a little lost. And since Brandon didn't finish showing me around school..."

"Um I guess I could." The truth is I don't really want to but it looks like I have to.

"Okay great!" her eyes twinkled with excitement. Oy vey this is going to take a while.

* * *

_Bailey's POV_

Eeep! I'm so happy, I'm doing my own happy dance in my head. Why, you ask? Well it's because this is the best first day of school. And Brandon winked at me! But I have to keep my cool since me and Brandon are best friends since like forever! Anyways Nikki's giving me a tour around the school and I just have to say that this school is so huge! My old school was so small and we had to wear ugly uniforms. But here we get to wear whatever we want, which I'm totally okay with. Nikki interrupts me from my thoughts.

"So how was your old school like?"

"Well how do I put it nicely…_awful!"_

"Huh, is that why you transferred here?" I didn't really want to tell Nikki how I ended up here. It's kind of embarrassing to tell. I would simply _die _if anyone found out my secret.

"Yeah, sure let's go with that."

Thank God! I'm saved from being humiliated! Oh shoot, I have to drop by my locker to get my camera because I have photography club during lunch. I wonder who's in it. I see a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She came up to me.

"So you're the new girl huh?" She got out some lip gloss and applied a fresh layer.

"Yeah and I'm guessing your lockers right next to mine." I hate these types of girls. They're too girly and they act like they own everyone.

"Yeah. I guess. You know what I think I should do a make-over on you because you seem really pretty."

"Thanks. I get that a lot, but I prefer staying a tomboy. And I guess a little make-over won't kill anybody."

"Great! And I'll teach you everything to becoming a CCP! Oh sit by me at lunch, okay hon?"

"Um sure. And by the way what's your name?"

"Mackenzie Hollister."

"Okay, see you lates Mackenzie."

I start running off to my next class since I'm already late. When I enter the class room the first person I see is Brandon and he saved me a seat! I instantly run quietly to the seat Brandon saved me. I just hope the teacher doesn't turn around to see me late.

"Hey Bails!" His face lights up when he sees me. "Why are you so late?"

"Oh, um, because a girl named Mackenzie was talking to me and she wanted to do a make-over on me, which I really don't want to happen."

"Don't talk to Mackenzie! She's such a-"

"Language!" I say before he says a bad word.

"Sorry." He starts laughing.

"So what classes do we have together?"

"All of them."

"Excellent. Since you know you're practically the only person I know who goes here."

"Yeah um I was wondering if you would like to-" I didn't get to hear Brandon finish his last sentence because the teacher turned around and begins to talk to me.

"Ms. Rodriguez since when did you get here?"

"Um when class started?" I say hoping she believes me. Brandon begins to laugh to himself.

"Well I didn't see you. May I introduce you to the class?"

"Um…sure?"

"Class, this is our new student, Bailey Rodriguez." I hope they don't know recognize my last name from anywhere.


	2. Makeovers Can't Do that Much Harm Right?

**Hey guys I already got one review! Tell everyone who loves Dork Diaries to read and review my fanfic! Thanks and enjoy! Note: Nikki's POV is in the past because she's writing in her diary and Bailey's POV is in the present since she doesn't write in a diary. Oh and another note there are pics of how Bailey looks like and of her outfit. Enjoy and this is the whole outfit Mackenzie gave Bailey:**

.com/images?q=tbn:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Nikki's POV**

I have seen Brandon and Bailey flirt so much that it's impossible to count that high! They also spend every second of the day together. But I'm not jealous or anything, I mean how juvenile would that be! Oh and get this, they so happened to be sitting next to each other in Biology and I thought I was going to vomit all over her Coral Reef Vans! And I can't believe Mackenzie's going to give her a make-over and become her friend. Bailey comes up to me when class is almost over and she looks like she's in a good mood.

"Hey Nikki! I was wondering why you're so down today?"

"Well I'm 'down' today because you came to this school and took my future boyfriend away from me! How do you think that feel's hon!"

But I said that in my head so no one heard me.

"Oh its nothing."

"Oh okay and I hope we didn't get off the wrong foot because I know what you're thinking about me."

"You do?" I stammered a little bit.

"Yeah. It's kind of obvious you like Brandon. I kind of too but I would like to hook you too up because I have a plan."

I didn't know what I was more shocked by the fact that she already knew I like Brandon or the fact that she wants to hook us up even though she likes him (obviously).

"Oh but I thought you two were-" Bailey interrupted me.

"Brandon and me? Dating?" She started laughing really hard. "You're a riot Nikki. I won't date Brandon because he's my best friend but I have to admit I do like Brandon."

"Oh I just thought you two were dating because I saw you guys flirting." I almost added a lot but I didn't want to be rude to her since she is helping get Brandon.

**Bailey's POV**

I can't believe Nikki thought we were dating! Ha! Well Brandon is cute and all but were just friends unless he likes me. Hm. This is going to take a while to think. But why do you think Brandon would date a dork like me! Lot's of people think I'm dorky but not at this school obviously. Anyways I'm walking down the hall to go to the school newspaper room. The halls look empty. Too empty. I get so scared when Mackenzie pops out from behind me! That girl seriously needs to put on less layers of lip gloss on.

"Hey Bailey! It's time for that make-over I promised! Just don't tell anyone where the CCP bathroom is. Btw hon, I think Brandon totes likes you! And you should date him so you can become more popular!"

"Um okay." I'm not going to date Brandon me and him should just stay friends right?

Mackenzie grabs my wrist so forcefully, I wince. She takes me in the direction near the bathroom but she stops where the boys and the girls room separate. Mackenzie tap some certain tiles and it opens! Dang this is one giant bathroom.

"Welcome to the CCP lounge room hon, where we have our dressing rooms and our" she points in toward a counter that says 'Snack Bar' "Snack bar and Sushi bar!"

"Oh my gosh. This is like paradise!"

"Let's see what you would look good in hon."

She looks through racks of clothes and lays some really cute and adorable ones on the chair next to us. _She better hurry up or I'll be late for lunch and seeing my crush Zach _I keep thinking to myself.

"Here go try this on. It will look gorgeous on you hon!"

I go into the nearest dressing room and try on the outfit. It looks beautiful on me but I don't think its my style. The outfit is a little to girly or should I say really girly for me! I don't wear anything with heels! I only wear Vans or Converse (I have a huge collection at my house! No joke.). And I never wear skirts! Especially pink ones! I decide to come out so Mackenzie can see what the outcome was. I'm a little too afraid of her. I'm even afraid to tell her that I don't like her.

"Oh my gosh hon! This outfit is fabu on you! Oh and you need a little bit of make-up."

What's make-up? I've never heard of it but it does sound go's over to a table and gets some unfamiliar stuff from the table.

"Okay I'm going to put some mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, Coral Reef nail polish, and some other stuff on you hon. Oh and I need to curl your hair!"

I'm so afraid of what she's going to do to me. I don't want her to do all these on to happen to me but I'll have to mange and wipe off all the products during 5th period and change back into my clothes. I think I should text Brandon to let him know that I'm being imprisoned. This is what the text message says:

_Hey sorry I can't make it. :'( I'm being held hostage by Mackenzie and she's trying to change me. Help! :(_

"Who are you texting hon?" I try to think up of something a CCP would say.

"I'm just texting my future boyfriend, Brandon."

"Oh how are things between you and him?"

"Awesome. I think he's going to ask me out today."

I finally get a text back from Brandon. Gosh what took him so long!

_Aw :'( I was really looking forward to hanging out with you. And don't worry I'll try to get your backup clothes out of your locker. and some makeup remover so I can see the real Bailey not the messed up one. Bye ;P_

I smile at the last thing he texts me. He is so sweet sometimes!

_**Random line break**_** thing!**

"What do you think hon? Do you like it?"

She hands me a mirror and I look into it to see a beautiful girl looking into it. But I hate the make-over! It's not me! So I decide to lie through my teeth.

"I love it girly. Thanks! I better go find Brandon. He'll love my makeover. Ciao girly."

Ew I hate talking like that! I got to go find Brandon fast so I can go change into my regular clothes. Luckily Mackenzie and I don't have any classes together in the afternoon. As I'm walking to my locker I get a lot of wolf whistles from hot guys especially Zach.

"You're the new girl. Bailey right?" He brushes his dark brown hair out of his eyes. I feel like I'm going to faint if he shows me that look that I always fall for. Wait did he just call me the new girl? He's known me for 5 years!

"Yeah."

"Don't you live in my neighborhood?" Wow this kid acts like he doesn't know me. Well it has been two-years since we last hung out.

"Yeah um I have to go my friends waiting for me."

"Okay bye I guess."

Oh my gosh I just talked to Zach for the first time in years! I'm doing my happy dance in my head. This is the best day in my life! Oh gosh there's Brandon. I wonder what he'll think of my make-over.

"Whoa Bailey." He pauses to look at my entire make-over that I hate. "You look beautiful!"

"Yeah yeah yeah just give me my clothes."

"No I think you should stay like that. You look amazing. I think Zach will be impressed."

I playfully shove him in the arm.

"He's already seen me and I just want to change out of these dumb clothes."

"Nope. I'll give them to you when after you flirt with Zach."

"Fine but he won't flirt back. You'll see."


	3. A sorta Chapter and a sorta AN:

Hey everyone! So I know I haven't updated in like forever! But I will after exams because I have'em on Friday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and then I'm off! I swear I will update once I get my IPad back! I just got to sneak on my laptop real quick (I got it taken away since I got a C on my report card :/ I seriously hate Pre-Al since we have to learn about High School; stuff in like 7th grade! FML) So since I'm adding this on to some other fanfics I'll have them all in one! So here are some previews!

The Girls Next Door:

"Greg? There you are! You went so far ahead of me that I thought I lost you!" I look at Holly with a confused look.

"What are you talking about you went ahead of me?"

Holly gives me an even stranger look. "No you passed me and your bike went out of control. I tried to catch up with you and I did. Are you sure your okay?"

I nod my head. I just felt really weird in the woods. Something felt familiar about it. And creepy. "Wait Holly?"

"Yes?"

"We're in the Devil Worshipper woods aren't we?"

* * *

Just Around the Corner:

Ally woke up from the noises that came from outside. "What is going on out there?" she mutters to herself.

Quietly, she gets up and walks out of her room and to the main door. She looks outside and she sees nothing. "Ugh well, I can't go back to sleep so I might as well walk around."

Ally walks over to the lamp post and wraps her arm it as she looks across the street at the Moon's house. "If only my mom didn't hate each other."

She grabbed out a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at the song she had just wrote about Dallas, her boyfriend. She just couldn't get her mind off of him.

Suddenly, the wind blew the paper out of her hands and onto the road. She scowled and went to go grab the piece of paper. Ally carefully walked to pick up the paper. Meanwhile, a person who didn't see Ally crashed into her.  
The person got out of the car and looked at Ally. "Crap it."

That driver was...

* * *

Dork Meets Dork:(I'm only starting writing it again is because you guys kept requesting it so here it is!)

I slowly turn around to find Zach walking up to me. "Hey Bailey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit later."  
I look over at Brandon and he smiles at me. "I'd love to!"

"Cool, I'll see you later then." He turns and walks away.

I look back at Brandon. "Okay so I didn't flirt with him but he asked me to hang later. Does that count?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sure I guess so. Hey, I'll be right back, I need to go talk to Nikki real quick. I'll be right back."

Brandon walks away and leaves me alone in the hall. _I guess I should meet up with Mackenzie since she's making me_

* * *

**Okay so I still have writer's block for Dork Meets Dork because I haven't updated in like forever so yeah It's gonna take me a while to get off of it but trust me it'll work out!) So I'll updall of my stories when Christmas break starts (for me its next thursday!) So I'll try to do that new fanfic that I was supposed to do again (What Does it Take) and I'll try to post How Does it Take but it doesn't help when I post the first chapter (it has nothing to do with Good Luck Charlie in the fuirst chapter!) and people report it just because they don't give me time to post the frigging second chapter! And people just randomly look at my story they'll be all like "I know I haven't read the New Girl Series but this has nothing to do with GLC" and I'll be all "IDGAF if you didn't read it yet! It's not my prob" Oh sorry for ranting :/ I'm just stressed from school and everything! Oh by the way there's this new account by this person who writes song fics and they write them anonymously because their afraid Critics United will catch'em. They're gonna start posting song fics soon (oh by the way I know them so thats how I know) Anywhooooo bye!**

**Read, Review, and Favorite are appreciated!  
**

**:3  
**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark  
**


End file.
